Ambrose Asylum
by shieldgirl247
Summary: Seth Rollins wants Roman Reigns, a popular boy at school, but Roman doesn't want him. Seth suffers from an eating disorder and self harm, until his parents can't take anymore and send him to a mental hospital. There he meets Sami Callihan and Dean Ambrose. Can they bring Seth back from the edge? STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM,ATTEMPT SUICIDE, EATING DISORDER, DRUGS, GAY SEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys, new story. I'm so excited about this one. Sorry I know this is a short chapter, but next one will be longer. Leave me some love!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

No, no, mom please. You can't do this. You can't make me do this. Please, dad, I'll get better. I can get better. Don't make me do this. I'll do whatever you want. Please! Just... please." Seth begged his parents.

"Seth, this isn't a punishment. This is for your own good." His dad said, calmly.

"Please don't make me. I'll get better. I'll do better. I'll do whatever..."

"Enough, just stop, Seth. I've really had all I can take from you." His mother shouted. "You don't think I've heard that before? I'm exhausted Seth. I love you, and your father loves you. This is why we are doing this. Now pack your bags, you're going."

Seth felt like his whole world was collapsing, and there was no one to save him. He had made too many promises, and he couldn't keep any of them. He tried though, really he did. If those fucking voices would just shut up, maybe he could be okay.

Seth ran to his room, he knew he had to text the one person that he loved, and tell him... You're so stupid, Seth, don't you get it, he doesn't care about you. Thats why your in this situation to begin with, remember. You were normal before he came along.

"Shut up!" Seth screamed at himself, holding his head in his hands. His eyes bloodshot from the tears, his nose runny with snot, and his chest was heaving and couldn't catch a breath.

You're nothing but a waste of space. No one likes you. You can end it all, you don't have to feel the pain anymore. You know what to do.

Seth sniffled, and nodded his head, robotically walking to the bathroom. He pulled out his razor blade, the one he kept hidden under the sink cabinet. It was the last one he had, the one his parents didn't know about. They did, after all, take every sharp object away from him. They wouldn't even let him eat with a knife at meal times anymore. Not like he ate anyway. He stopped doing that a long time ago, in hopes of getting a certain boys attention, but that didn't work. All it did was get him laughed at and picked on.

Seth brought the razor across his wrist, one cut, beads of blood pooled at the surface, another cut, more blood. Seth was in a trance of tears and blood and couldn't stop now. His arm was robotic as his hand dragged cut after cut across his arm in all different directions, then he felt it. That one time, it was all he needed, just to hit the right spot deep enough to pour his life out and leave this cruel world behind, finally, he hit it. Blood squirted out onto the wall, in the same rhythm as his heart beat. For a second Seth watched the artwork, his wrist left, but then he started to feel light headed and dizzy. Soon he was cold, and tired, and he curled up on the bathroom floor, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, so, another update, this is a longer chapter, but this are going to be somewhat slow. I'll pick things up in the next chapter. Also, leave me a review and let me know what you think so far, THANKS!**

* * *

 **Chapter TWO**

Seth woke up in a pool of sweat, screaming, he had had the same dream for the past few days, all of them ending with his life, he woke up out of breath, every time, right before he died. Was that a hint? Was he not suppose to die? He still wasn't sure. All he knew for sure was, death would be better then being here.

His parents decided they had enough of their son and his self harm, and eating disorder, and not to mention him being gay, and decided to put him in a mental hospital. They said, he needed help, more help then they could give him. That was the end of it. Seth sighed, and curled up in the small white hospital bed, and forced his eyes closed. That didn't block out the screaming in the other rooms, or the sound of his room mate snoring.

His room mate was wild, but nice, a little crazy, and had an attitude problem. He had over heard a conversation that he was in here because of drugs, he was trying to get clean, or else his parents would sign him over to the state and let them take care of him. It was also, his last chance. Sami Callihan wasn't a bad guy, he was just on the wrong path. Just like Seth.

Since being in the mental hospital, Seth hadn't once left his room, he had also been refusing every single meal, and refusing to talk to any staff that entered the room. Seth knew, though, that if he kept that up, they would probably force feed him, or shove pills down his throat, or worse. Seth shivered at the thought of what they would do, and tried to push that out of his mind, and suddenly, he heard a yawn from the bed next to his.

Sami was awake now, and after coughing a few times, and almost tripping over his own feet, finally made it to the bathroom. Seth knew what that meant, breakfast was ready, and soon the nurse would walk into the room, and put his tray in front of him, pull the lid off, and tell him whats for breakfast, naming each thing on the plate individually. She would then elaborate on how good it smelled, and encourage him to eat, none of which would work, and she would end up walking back out of the room, tray still intact.

"So, new guy, you finally going to join the rest of us for breakfast?" Sami asked, his voice gruff from sleep. Seth didn't answer, instead just curled himself into a tighter ball, and pressed his eyes closed even more.

 **XXXX**

"Seth. Seth." Came the nurses voice, Seth tried his best to ignore her, but it didn't work, soon she was gently shaking him, and calling out his name. Seth blinked his eyes, and looked up at the woman who was calling out his name. She was short, with long brown hair, at least, he thought it was long, long enough to put up in a bun at the top of her head. She had fringe bangs, and bright red lips, and smokey grey eyes. She was pretty! "My name is Lydia, and I'm your nurse today. I've noticed you have been refusing to eat, actually, you've been refusing to do anything."

Seth sat up in bed, and shrugged his bony shoulders.

"You know, Seth, I'm not going to allow that. This is all give and take in here. I give my help and you take it." Lydia smiled down at him, her voice soft and pure, and made Seth feel relaxed.

"Now, I don't expect you to wolf down your food, but I do expect you to try to at least take a bite or two and drink at least some water." Lydia said, pulling up a chair to the side of Seth's bed.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, feeling uncomfortable now.

"I'm keeping you company." Lydia said, "And taking a break too." She smiled, pure white teeth.

Seth sat there, staring at the food on his plate, there was toast and eggs and oat meal and off to the side was a very small blueberry muffin, then there was orange juice and milk. Seth gulped down the dry lump in his throat when he saw the cutlery. The knife stood out like a sore thumb, not because of it's shape, but because Seth wanted to feel the coolness against his wrist.

"Don't even think about it." Lydia said. This startled Seth, and he jerked his head in her direction. "I know what you're looking at, and it's not going to fly with me, comprende?"

Seth adverted his eyes back to his plate. He knew Lydia was really sitting there watching him, well she was, but she was there to make sure he didn't do anything to himself, and to make sure he ate something. None of the other nurses did that.

"I'm not hungry." Seth said, shoving the tray away.

"You may not be hungry, but I did ask you nicely to at least take one bite. Did they tell you what would happen if you don't start eating within your first week here? Probably not, so I'm going to tell you. They will shove a tube down your nose, which will go into your stomach, and they will hook you up to a feeding machine. They will have you hooked up to a feeding machine for several hours everyday to get the nutrition you desperately need. Help yourself out, and just take a bite of something, so I can put it in your chart that you are making somewhat of an effort. I'm trying to help you. Or... I can put in an order for the feeding tube, it's your choice." Lydia said, staring at her nails.

Seth quickly picked up his fork, and found the smallest piece of egg he could find, and put it up to his lips.

"Nope, not gonna work either. You need to take a proper bite, Seth."

Seth sighed, and tossed his fork into the plate, pouting.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you, but..."

"How do you know? Your a nurse, your not a patient." Seth screamed at her.

Lydia smiled, and leaned forward in her chair. "Because, Seth, I was just like you once, I do know what its like to be in your shoes." Lydia sat back in her chair, and looked up at the ceiling. This gave Seth ample opportunity to shove whatever size piece of food into his mouth and make her happy.

Gagging, and choking, Seth tried breathing through the taste of eggs in his mouth, and quickly swallowed it. His brain screaming at him to run to the bathroom, and shove his hand down his throat, but it wasn't so easy under Lydia's gaze.

"Thank you. Now, take a sip of something. You haven't had anything in your system, so that little bit will be a shock."

Seth glared at her, but still, he picked up the small cup or orange juice and took a small sip,surprising himself, he took another, mostly because, his throat and mouth was so dry, he craved the icy cool dampness.

"Why don't you keep the juice." Lydia said, picking up his tray and placing the juice on his table.


End file.
